Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Opening/Heading to Veracruz (We see a lake near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza where there was peple and a mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son a toy marimba and with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) Jorge Otero: Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her, later a man is still playing but noticed his son is missing) Alejo Otero: Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) Alejo Otero: El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then the screen turns to black and a title says "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) Fred Jones (voice mail): Alright. You got mail! Alejo Otero: (voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It'll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. Fred Jones: Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. (He types on his computer) (Later we see an ad called "Ricky's" from a computer from Daphne's) Daphne Blake (voice mail): Jeepers! You got mail! (Then she checks her mail) Fred Jones: I thought I can reach to your computer so what do you think? Daphne Blake: Of course, I have to go to Mexico, yes. I I mean "si." Let's ask Velma. (Later Velma is looking at an ad about laser eye surgery) Velma Dinkley (voice mail): Jinkies, you have mail. () Velma Dinkley: Mexico? The art, the mesuems, the pyramids. I'm there. Fred Jones: Great! Let's check with the guys. (We see inside a microwave is a pizza where it was open by Shaggy and Scooby) - - - - - - - - - - (Later at the Pokémon Center, we see Ash's friends as Ash comes in with his laptop) Ash Ketchum: Guys, listen. Serena: What is it? Ash Ketchum: I got an e-mail from Fred and the gang. It says "Dear Ash, the gang are going to Mexico for the Day of the Dead festivities to see my pen pal, Alejo Otero and his family, and I was wondering if you and your friends can come with us tomorrow." Misty: Mexico? I always want to go to Mexico. The salsa dancing, fiestas and the hot men. Brock: And some beautiful girls! Max: Mexico also has great culture, famous arts, matadors, and lucha libre. That means free style wrestling. Cilan: And the tacos and burritos and different kinds of salsas. Dawn: That'll be fun! Piplup: Piplup. Iris: I really want to go to Mexico! Bonnie: I wanna go! I wanna go! Clemont: Okay, okay, just take it easy, Bonnie. And I wonder who's Alejo? Ash Ketchum: '''You'll see, when we get to Mexico. '''Serena: We could have fun in Mexico, Ash. It will be our awesome date! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Let's get packing! (They went to their rooms and packed their suitcases) (Later on the road, the Mystery Machine riding along with the gang and Ash and his friends) Meeting Alejo and his family/El Chupacabra story (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) Shaggy Rogers: '''You sure this is the place? (Fred checks the paper) '''Fred Jones: Yep, this is it. Shaggy Rogers: Looks a little... Daphne Blake: Quaint? Serena: Uncomfortable? Shaggy Rogers: Small. (A door opens and reveals to be Alejo Otero) Alejo Otero: ¡Hola, mis amigos! Welcome to Mexico! Everyone: Hey, how are you? Alejo Otero: You must be Fred. Fred Jones: That's right, and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang and my friends. These are..... Alejo Otero: No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Señor Scooby... (Scooby gives a grin) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles, too) He doesn't look like he can eat you out of house and home. Fred Jones: He's got a high metabolism. (Alejo understood) Alejo Otero: And who are these other friends of yours? Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, and my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi! Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: '''I'm Tracey Sketchit. '''May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Alejo Otero: '''Nice to meet you both. Are these kids always travel with you? '''Fred Jones: '''They help us slove any mystery. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, we help them. '''Alejo Otero: '''It doesn't look like Ash and May can eat out of house and home. '''Fred Jones: '''Ash and May also have high metabolisms. (Alejo understands) '''Alejo Otero: Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They've follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) Fred Jones: Wow, isn't this where you live? Alejo Otero: No. These are just the guests' cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family's hotel, La Villa Bella. Fred Jones: Wow, it's beautiful. What does bella mean? Alejo Otero: Beautiful. Fred Jones: Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred's shoulder) Scooby-Doo: Reah, rery rella. Iris: Oh, Fred. Only a kid who can't understand Spanish. Serena: Come on, Iris. Fred is still trying to learn and speak Spanish, just give him a shot. Iris: You're right. But I'm not sure. Alejo Otero: Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady sitting on a chair and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores. Doña Dolores: ¡Bienvenidos! Sofia Otero: Welcome! Alejo Otero: And in the pool are the rest of my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sabestian. Jorge Otero: (Jorge pets Chiquita) And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically) Fred Jones: Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) Alejo Otero: No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) Max: I think it means very important. Clemont: That's right, Max. Sofia Otero: You must be hot and tired after your long trip. Please, feel free to join the children in the pool. May: Thanks! (She runs to the pool) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! (He jumps into the pool) Dawn: Yeah! (Jumps in the pool also) Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (He runs as the gang look surprised and Scooby goes up the diving board and jumps off, but hits the surface too hard and sinks. Jorge and Chiquita laughed after that, then Chiquita was surprised when her ears went up and Scooby pops on top of her) Sofia Otero: I think Scooby has already won someone's heart. Dawn: I seen this before this was going on. Scooby has a crush on Chiquita. Iris: So Scooby likes Chiquita? Cilan: Isn't that sweet? Serena: Being in Mexico will be a great date for us, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It sure will, and not to mention the fiestas, tacos and burritos. (Scooby swims with Chiquita on top of his head, later at the Café, we see Alejo wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) Alejo Otero: My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. (Then a woman with bushy blonde hair comes out) Charlene: Howdy! Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) Luis Otero: You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? "Head over heels" for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland, and I've been smiling ever since. (Charlene brings two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. First, One server serves you thick coffee then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass. Charlene: Ain't that a hoot? I love these Loco customs. "Loco"; that's crazy in "Mexican". I mean Spanish. Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl of café lechera and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? Charlene: (laughs) You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears! (Scooby drinks the café lechera and has a mouthful of milk in his face and licks it and smiles) Velma Dinkley: It didn't take Scooby to start livin' "La vida mocha". Ash Ketchum: It's too bad we can't drink coffee, due to the fact that we're too young for it. (Later, outside the gang and Alejo's family are eating lunch) Daphne Blake: This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, (eats taco) so good! Iris: This Mexican food is the best ever! Cilan: '''It's even better than American food. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book. (Scooby tried to eat the whole plate, but Shaggy eats it quick with Scooby upset) '''Alejo Otero: '''It is often followed by another tradition La siesta, an afternoon nap. '''Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Even better! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Reven retter! Velma Dinkley: '''The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work. '''Shaggy Rogers: Traditions, like who needs em? Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Iris: '''Oh, Shaggy. You don't get it. You're such a little kid. '''Dawn: '''Enough of that, Iris. '''Piplup: Piplup. (Everyone laughs, later an old man in a uniform comes in) Old Man: '''Um, forgive me for interrupting your meal, Doña Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your sons. (Dolores wipes her mouth with a napkin) '''Doña Dolores: '''As you wish. '''Alejo Otero: '''Excuse us, please. This won't take long. '''Cilan: Who is that guy? Serena: He is so weird and scary. Doña Dolores: Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband. I don't trust him. Never did. He is a... How do you say it in America? Fred Jones: '''Crook? '''Daphne Blake: '''Liar? '''Velma Dinkley: '''Con man? '''Max: '''Robber? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Spoiled Brat? (Dolores smiles and puts her hands up) '''Doña Dolores: '''Jerk! (Later with Alejo, Luis, Charlene and Diego) '''Alejo Otero: '''For the last time, I told you no. Now please leave, we have guests. (He walks as Diego follows him) '''Diego Fuente: Please. ??? - Luis Otero: '''Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Alejo. Putting all your assets into land is foolish. '''Alejo Otero: '''We made a promise to papa before he died! And I don't in tempt to break it now! '''Sofia Otero: '''So how will you and your friends be spending your day in Veracruz? '''Velma Dinkley: '''We were hoping to watch the preparations of Day of the Dead festivities. '''Max: '''Yeah, it would be fun to honor the dead. '''Doña Dolores: '''If anyone is out there alive to honor the dead. (That made Scooby and Shaggy scared) '''Serena: '''Calm down, you two. I think she's joking. '''Charlene: '''Have you all heard about the monster? '''Iris: '''Monster? What monster? (Suddenly a thunderstorm came and rain pour down as the others head inside) (Later inside the empty hotel lobby with the gang, Ash and his friends and Alejo and his family) - - - - '''Max: '''El Chupacabra. I heard about that name. It's a spanish word for goat sucker. - - - - - '''Sofia Otero: '''Why don't we all get a good night sleep, eh? '''Alejo Otero: '''Yes. There's nothing to worry about. '''Daphne Blake: '''Alejo's right. - That night/Leaving for clues (Later that night where we find Shaggy and Scooby inside the cabin) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like whoever heard such a ridiculous story? A ten-foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth? Sounds like something out of the cartoon. Well, like, pleasant dreams, Scooby. (Yawns) See you in the morning. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Suddenly they heard a noise) - - - Fred Jones: What happened to you two? Velma Dinkley: And what was all that noise? Serena: Yeah, Ash and I were sleeping together until we heard you guys scream. Ash Ketchum: '''I was having an awesome dream. I was a Pokémon Master and we were both married. (Shaggy and Scooby fall off the rooftop) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, that big mexican bigfoot was trying to get us! Dawn: You mean Chupacabra? Shaggy Roger: Yes, that's what I mean, Dawn! Fred Jones: Oh, no! Where's Daphne, Iris, and Axew? (Now we go to Daphne sleeping in her room) Max: '''El Chupacabra. Those green eyes like Alejo told us. (Then Scooby and Shaggy tried to chicken out) '''May: Hold it, you two! Fred Jones: '''This is no time to act chicken. '''Ash Ketchum: You guys need to be brave. "Don't give up until it's over." Got it? Scooby-Doo: (Gulps) Got it. Fred Jones: '''On the count of three, we run to the door. One. Two. Three! (They ran to the door as Daphne opens the door) '''Iris: What is going on here? Axew: 'Axew. - - - - - - - (The next morning) - - - - - - - (Shaggy closes the door as Scooby looks at the paw and looks scared and faints as he falls down, Chiquita tries to wake Scooby up, but didn't work so she fans him as Scooby regains consciousness and they looked at each other romantically. Later as we see the gang, Ash and his friends, Alejo and Luis in the Mystery Machine ready to leave as Fred pulls out a Spanish dictionary) '''Fred Jones: '''Um, Muchas gracias para su hospital y cometas. (This made Dolores, Sofia and Jorge confused as Alejo laughs) What's so funny? '''Alejo Otero: '''You just thanked my family for their generous hospital and delicious comets. (Fred gave a sheepish smile) '''Iris: '''It's comida and hotel, Fred. You are a little kid. '''Serena: '''Stop calling him kid, right now! '''Max: '''Fred is still learning Spanish, for Pete's sake. - - - - (Chiquita leaps on the Mystery Machine and barks and Scooby bends down and they rub noses then the Mystery Machine drives off as Dolores, Sofia, Jorge, Charlene, and Chiquita wave goodbye as the screen fades to black) El Chupacabra reports/Splitting up (Later at the Village) '''Alejo Otero: '??? - - - - Meet El Curandero/"The brakes aren't working" (???) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Max: What's going on, Shaggy? Shagg Rogers: The brakes aren't working! (Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup, scream in terror as they pass the traffic and then they hit an ice cream stand and they eat ice cream and then) May: '''Guys! (They scream in terror again) '''Dawn: Now what?! - - - - El Chupacabra chase/Trouble at the museum - - Escaping the tourists Velma Dinkley: That's old that statue wasn't here before. (The group sees a no-good scary idol which breaks and the gang are suddenly trapped in a cage then an eagle flies on top of the cage) Paco: Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle. I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods. Alejo Otero: (covers his ears) That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard. Fred Jones: I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park. Paco: These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods! Ash Ketchum: (angrily) WHAT?! That's not true! Alejo Otero: Ash is right. We did no such thing! (to the tourists) This eagle is lying to you! Max: He's right! We're innocent! We saw the scary idol broke and fell down, and we didn't even touch it! Paco: Do not believe their lies! When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that! (Paco flies off leaving Ash and his friends angry) May: (angrily) Why, that lying bird! And you sure talk weird! (The angry tourists came toward the the gang and Ash and his friends and Shaggy and Scooby and Ash and the gang screaming and ran) Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Misty: Run! (They ran down the pyramids as the tourists chase them, too, and around a corner as Scooby was about fall down but ran around the corner and continued running until they see a hole at the pyramids as Daphne grabs Scooby's tail as tourists past them) Daphne Blake: Quick! In here! (And then they hid inside) Max: That was close. Ash Ketchum: I can't believe that magical eagle lied to them and blamed it on us. Bonnie: He'll pay for this! Dawn: Yeah! Lying to tourists that we never do anything wrong! It makes me feel like I want to throw up! - Daphne: Ew. There's alot of spiders down here! Shaggy and Scooby: SPIDERS?! Misty: I hate bugs! They bugged me! Max: '''(laughs) Good one, Misty! '''May: That's not funny, Max! She is being serious. Velma Dinkley: No, guys, I think they are scorpions. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, gee thanks. I feel much better, now. Misty: '''Thank goodness. - '''Alejo Otero: Don't worry about the scorpions, I'm sure the rats will kill them. May: '''Rats. '''Max: '''Good one May. (Laughs) - - - - (Later the group dressed up as the Dead Aztec people) '''Daphne Blake: Just act natural. (The group tries to walk by, when suddenly...) Tourist: Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! Iris: Busted! Serena: Run again! Ash Ketchum: (angrily) TATTLETALE!!! Pikachu: (using Thunderbolt) PikaaaaaCHUUUUU!!!! (The tourist that ratted out the group was electrocuted by the mouse) Tourist #2: Why, you little--!! Cilan: Run for it! (They ran as fast as they can with the tourists chasing them then they see another hole to hide and hid there as the door closes as the tourists pass through) - Ash Ketchum: I think we lost them. May: '''I can't believe that one tourist ratted us out. '''Iris: (glares at Ash) And I can't believe you shocked him! You are such a little kid, Ash Ketchum! Dawn: Shut up, Iris! He did the right thing. Brock: Yeah. That guy deserved that shock. Serena: Are you even paying attention, Iris? Those tourists were trying to hurt us! Misty: '''That's right! So don't ever call Ash or any others here little kids ever again! Got it?! '''Iris: (groans) All right... - - - Trouble at the Pyramids (They are now in the other pyramids with different artifacts) Dawn: Where are we? Brock: We're in the pyramids. Max: Let's just hope there are no angry tourists around here. May: '''Don't worry, there is no one here, but us. Just some different artifacts. - (The background music plays with "A Donde Vas" by Carolina Lao) - (Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends were, and the dragon flew around the pyramids and buzzcuts the trees' leaves. Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends glare at the bird and Scooby growls at it) '''Ash Ketchum: (glaring angrily at Paco) You! Iris: (likewise) Aha! Serena: (ditto) Well, well, well! Bonnie: It's that mean, lying bird that got us in trouble! Dawn: It's payback time, Paco! Clemont: I'm gonna turn that delusional dodo INTO A TOASTER OVEN!! Misty: '''How about a knuckle sandwich?! '''May: (pointing angrily at Paco) GET THAT EAGLE!!!! (Then the group pounced on Paco and started attacking him with Pikachu, Axew, Dedenne, Piplup, Blaziken and Braixen's yells being heard.) Ash Ketchum: (as the group beats up Paco) TAKE THAT! AND THAT! - - Alejo Otero: Señor Fuente. What's he doing here? Fred Jones: Trying to attack you. - - (Later, Paco, still broken, plummets down as the gang watches him sternly) Velma Dinkley: Magical eagle. Huh. I didn't buy this animatronic impostor for one minute. Ash Ketchum: '''I knew that accent was fake. '''Serena: I knew that thing wasn't real. It was a robot. Ash Ketchum: Right, someone is trying to get us out of the way. Misty: The question is who and why? Cilan: I don't know. Daphne Blake: El Curandero was right. Fred Jones: '''Come on, guys. Let's get out of here. Day of the Dead/Ghost of Señor Otero (Later, a torch is lighting a candle where it's at a cemetery, where all people were gathering some gifts and flowers for their ancestors then The gang, Alejo, Luis, Ash and his friends enter the cemetery, then El Chupacabra was hiding behind the bushes, Shaggy and Scooby smile nervously and ran as fast they could then Scooby stops and sees Chiquita and ignores her by acting like a man while Chiquita sees him affectionately, However, Scooby hits a gravestone) '''Scooby-Doo: Rouch! Chiquita: (giggles) (Later, we see Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset) Old Woman #1: How awful to witness something like that. Old Woman #2: You are so strong, Dolores. Like a bull. Old Woman #3: Some people have all the luck. Why can't the Chupacabra carry off my future daughter-in-law? Doña Dolores: (sternly) Señora! (The woman shrugged) Alejo Otero: What's going on? (Alejo, Luis, and the gang arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia) Are you alright? Luis Otero: Where's Charlene? Charlene! Doña Dolores: Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about. EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again! (Sobbing) Ash Ketchum: I think someone had too much Café lechera. Alejo Otero: Please, tell us what happened? Sofia Otero: '''It all started just as moments after you left, '''Luis Otero: '''Charlene! This is bad. I shouldn't have left! '''Sofia Otero: Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! And she is still missing. '''Sofia Otero: '''Yes, we been looking for her since yesterday. The villagers are continuing the search; here at the cemetery and up in the hills. '''Jorge Otero: '''Grr. I'm El Chupacabra, I'm going to eat you. (He chases the two kids as they scream) '''Sofia Otero: All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children. (The kids run to Sofia) Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone. (They leave and cut to Luis and Alejo) Luis Otero: '''I must go and join the search! (He marches but Fred stopped him) '''Fred Jones: '''Yes, but'll be more productive if we first get all our facts straight. (Later outside the cemetery) - - - - - (Suddenly gray smoke came out of Señor Otero's grave and it appears to turn in a ghost, revealing of an old man which scares everybody) '''Ghost of Señor Otero: I am the Ghost of Senor Otero. And don't be alarmed. As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to comune with the living. (Dolores was shocked and fainted but was captured by Sofia as Alejo grabbed her hand) - - - Smiley's plan/Second Chupacabra chase Cilan: And where do you think you're going? Shaggy Rogers: Like, not so fast, señor. (Daphne unmasks the skeleton as Mr. Smiley) Fred Jones: It's Mr. Smiley! Ash and friends: Mr. Smiley? Serena: From the amusement park I used to go to long ago? Ash Ketchum: No way! Tracey Sketchit: But why? Velma Dinkley: '''??? '''Fred Jones: '''Their hotel is one of the best hotels in Veracruz. When they refused to sell, well, he wouldn't take no for an answer. '''Max: '''And he hired Team Rocket to frame us. - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: And by kidnapping me and framing us as vandals, he was able to derail our investigation and create bad publicity for the pyramid. - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Our deductions makes perfect sense. But if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attack, then how do we explain that?! (They see the Chupacabra on top of the building and roars later the people, the gang, Ash and his friends were scared) Daphne Blake: It sure doesn't look like a special effect. Sofia Otero: It is the monster! Luis Otero: El Chupacabra! (Ash and his friends scream but there was worse to come Team Rocket came) - - - Shaggy Rogers: This is gonna be bad, real bad. Museum Tour Guide unmasked/Ending - - - Ash Ketchum: (dryly) The tour guide. Why am I not surprised? Brock: I knew there was something about her the moment I saw that smile of hers I hate! Misty: I knew it, too! That witch! - - - - - - Seto Kaiba: (entering the area, sarcastically) Isn't this romantic? Ash and friends: Kaiba! Seto Kaiba: Sorry I'm late. Officer Jenny filled me in on what's happening here. Ash Ketchum: Officer Jenny told you all of that? Seto Kaiba: Yep. Figured I'd come by and check if you're okay. Serena: Kaiba, you wouldn't believe what happened with us if we told you. Seto Kaiba: Try me, I've had my share of supernatural experiences. - - - Yami Yugi: (smirks) Hmph! I'm afraid not. Tour Guide: What do you mean by that? Ash Ketchum: (shocked) Yugi?! Yami Yugi: Look at your father's grave. Brock: Yugi, what're you doing here? What's going on? Yami Yugi: All in due time, Brock. Sofia Otero: '''Look. The gifts we left for him are gone. - '''Seto Kaiba: (smirks) And where do those coffee grinds come from? Joey Wheeler: Heh! Looks like somebody's spilled the beans. Tristan Taylor: Literally! Game's up, tour guide! If that's who you really are, is it? Velma Dinkley: Hmm. I seem to recall someone mention coffee grinds, coming out of their ears from working at the café all day. (Velma removes the mask of the museum guide which reveals to be Charlene and Luis and his family gasp) Seto Kaiba: Charlene from the café. I thought that voice was obvious, especially since I came here before Ash and the gang. Clemont: (surprised) You mean you knew all along? Yami Yugi: Yes. We were at the café for lunch one time, but when we heard the chupacabra incidents, we had to investigate. And during a tour, that same tour guide treated us the same way she treated Daphne, by kidnapping Téa! Téa Gardner: Luckily, Mokuba stopped her from doing so by kicking her in the shin and Kaiba knocked her out and we ran like the dickens before the guards could get us. Mai Valentine: And we followed the green arrows to outta there; the same ones Shaggy and Scooby tried to get to before. Duke Devlin: We did all of that and got out of the pyramid... Serenity Wheeler: ...before we all agreed to find you guys. Dawn: You mean.. you knew it was Charlene all along? Rebecca Hawkins: It was so obvious; the voice, the personality, the accent, the attitude- all of it indicated that Charlene is nothing more than an accomplice to the so-called ghost that haunted Mexico, dumping Luis cold! Luis Otero: Charlene! Charlene, I thought you loved me. Charlene: Oh, would you wake up and smell the café lechera, you pea-brained romantic?! I never loved you! I loved your money! I mean, if we got married, your inheritance would become mine. Then I was fixing to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my honey bunch here. (She kisses Smiley) Max: (dryly) I think I'm gonna be sick. Mr. Smiley: But that itty-bitty brother of yours have to complicate everything. Mr. "I wanna respect father's wishes" over there. Diego Fuente: (voice in the distance) Oh, thank goodness you're all okay. (Diego enters as Scooby and Shaggy hide behind Chiquita) Seto Kaiba: (smirks) Ah, señor. Perfect. Ash Ketchum: (confused) W-What? Duke Devlin: He gave us the biggest clue of this whole mystery. Tracey Sketchit: But that means... Luis Otero: You mean you-you knew about all of this? Diego Fuente: Please, let me explain. I admit I tried to convince you to sell your land. But I finally accepted that you would never go against your father's wishes, and I respected that. But these two characters don't understand things like loyalty and family. When I heard of their harebrained Bigfoot scheme, I tried to track you down at the pyramids. Not to harm you, but to warn you. Alejo Otero: I understand. Please, accept my apologies. Fred Jones: And please accept our apologies, Luis. I have to admit, there were times when we questioned your integrity. We were wrong. Luis Otero: I can see how misunderstandings happen. From now on, I will try to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath. Charlene: Well, what happens now, hon? Mr. Smiley: We go to jail! What do you think happens? We could've made billions if it hadn't been for those meddling kids! (The heroes laughed as the two villains were hauled away by the police.) Doña Dolores: I never trusted Señorita Charlene, that bruja! Shaggy Rogers: Bruja? Fred Jones: That means, "witch." Luis Otero: Alejo, I have something to confess. Alejo Otero: Yes, brother? - Alejo Otero: Luis. There are worse things than becoming a coward. - - - - - - Serena: This is the best date and trip ever, Ash! - Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Laughs) Adios! (Chiquita shakes the maracas as the movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes